Approached by SHIELD
by syrac123747
Summary: Evie West seems like an average teenage girl on the outside, but she harbours many secrets within. Now S.H.I.E.L.D wants to train her and she has to try even harder to keep those secrets hidden. Join her as she trains to become an agent. Will she make it? Will the other trainees stop her becoming an agent? Bad summery so just give it a go :) I own nothing you recognise
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was your average-ish girl before I discovered my powers and before S.H.I.E.L.D approached me. I discovered my power when I was six, I had been playing with a tennis ball when it flew out of my grasp and hit my mother's favourite vase. I saw it fall and so did my parents, they had just entered the room, I had reached out to try and stop it, not wanting to get told off for breaking it, when it suddenly stopped in mid-air. We all stared at it in shock, I lifted my hand up and the vase lifted up, I put the vase back on it's shelve and turned to my parents with a proud smile on my face. My smile fell off when I had seen their reaction, they looked horrified and disgusted.

After that my parents had turned from be kind and loving to cruel and, in my opinion not theirs, sadistic. They hated and feared me, but we made sure that no one else knew or could find out. We acted like a happy family on the outside and because I didn't like to be touched my parents always said I had personal space issues and Haphephobia, the fear of being touched, everyone believed them.

They forced me to not use my power and when they do catch me using it they hit me, a lot. I don't know why they fear my power or why I have it, but because of them I was terrified and ashamed with myself when I found out my other power, heightened senses. I had always had them but I didn't realise until I tried to point a sign out to my, only, friend and she told me that she couldn't see it and that I _shouldn't _be able to see it. She stopped being my friend after I had told her about my other heightened senses and my other power, but she never told anyone, she probably thought that she would be thought of as crazy.

My life went on like that for another seven years, I went to school, where I was the outcast and was bullied, and pretended that I was a normal pupil that just had a weird phobia and I went home where I was treated like worse than dirt.

Well that was until I noticed the people in suits that had started to follow me around, I later found out that they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they had approached me while I was in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in biology, the teacher was blabbering on about adaptation and I wasn't really paying attention. I was absorbing all the information while I looked out the window, trying to spot any of those people in suits or weird black clothing, I saw a black car pull up by the school, it had black tinted windows and looked like the kind of car that had the back seats facing each other, and two people in black exited and walked towards the school._

_I was studying them, to see if I could determine who they were, when the teacher called my name "Evie, can you explain to the class what natural selection is?" the teacher asked, trying to catch me out for staring out the window._

_Everyone started looking at me "Natural selection is the slow process by which different biological traits become more or less common in a certain species, based on whether or not the trait helps or hinders the species continued existence" I briefly explained and everyone stared at me in shock as the teacher threw me a small glare at not being able to catch me out._

"_Make sure you don't start looking out the window next time and I wouldn't have to check if you were paying attention" the teacher told me and I nodded, pretending to care._

_The teacher went back to her boring lecture and I glanced out the window, the people in black had entered the building by now so I couldn't see them. I sighed and turned my attention to the teacher who was telling us to copy down the writing on the board._

_In the middle of copying it there is a knock on the door and one of the year sevens that is on errand duty enters "Evie West is wanted by the headmaster and she has to take her stuff" the little year seven boy told the teacher, handing her a note._

_She nodded "Off you go Evie, but you have to catch up any work you miss" she tells me. I nod and after I have packed away my stuff I follow the year seven out the door and towards the headmaster's office, I had never been in it before._

"_Do you have any idea why he wants to see you?" the year seven boy asks me as he looks at me curiously._

_I shrug "I don't think I've done anything wrong" I told him "I don't know why he would want to see me" the boy nods, satisfied with my answer. The truth is that I'm pretty sure that the people in black arriving today, and following me, is the reason I'm being asked to see the principal. That meant that the people in black probably worked for the government, maybe a secret part branch of the government, I was about to find out if my reasoning was right or not._

_We stopped outside of the office and the year seven boy wished me luck before he went to the main reception to see if there were any more errands for him to run. I knocked on the door and waited outside until I heard a voice call for me to enter the room._

_I entered to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk, he had short grey hair and grey-blue eyes, standing on his left was a woman in a black cat suit, she had brown hair that was tied up in a bun and blue eyes, on his right side was a man in a black trench coat, he had a bald head, dark skin and an eye-patch over his left eye, he looked very intimidating._

"_Please take a seat" the headmaster, Mr Jones, gestured to the seat in front of his desk. I sat down and put my bag next to me, knowing that they wanted me to, and looked at them with confusion on my face, I had an idea about why they were here but I didn't want them to know that._

"_Can I ask why I was called here?" I asked them, wanting to see what they would say._

_To my surprise Mr Jones spoke "It has been brought to my attention that you have been acting a bit strangely and managing to score consistently between 48% and 52%. That doesn't seem that strange in itself but the fact that you manage to routinely score between those scores in every test, and it often goes in a pattern, leads to my suspicion. Also the strange behaviour that the teachers are reporting is that you don't pay attention in class and often stare out the window for most of the lesson, as if you're waiting to be attacked. Yet whenever they try to call you out for it, you can answer all their questions and even recite what they said back to them. Care to explain yourself?" he finished his long explanation with a question._

_Time to act dumb, I put a on a confused face "I don't know what you mean, yeah I get low grades on my test but I'm trying to do better and I can't help it if my results show up in patterns" I lied, I always did patterns when I got bored "And I have an attention problem, I can't stay in the same position for a while and looking out the window helps. I still listen but I just can't stay looking at one thing for a long time" I explained, they looked like they were now unsure of themselves._

"_I don't believe that this is a coincidence" the guy who stood next to Mr Jones told me "You don't expect me to believe that you managed to score in patterns, by accident" He looked intimidating and dangerous as he glared at me. "I suggest you drop the act, you may be good but you're not good enough to fool me" he told me._

_I refused to give up my act just yet "I understand why you would purposefully score low on your tests, maybe you don't like drawing attention to yourself?" the woman started to speak, looking me in the eye "Or maybe your parents are forcing you?" I tried to show no reaction as she guessed right, my parents believed that when I scored well that it was my 'freaky powers' and I was cheating with them. "Whatever the reason we're here to offer you the chance to reach your full potential without anyone hindering you" she told me, it sounded like she knew from personal experience what it was like to have your parents hold you back academically._

_I looked down, emitting defeat, showing them that they were right and I had rigged my tests "What exactly are you offering?" I asked , letting my curiosity be shown as I looked up at them._

"_We are offering you the chance to join our organisation, I can't tell you any more about it until you sign these papers" the man told me as the woman put a small pile of papers on the desk before me "They are just to make sure that anything we discuss in here won't leave this room and that if you do join us and become an agent, you can't tell anyone about what you do or who you work for"._

_I picked up the pen on the desk and, after quickly reading over the papers, signed them "I agree not to tell anyone" I told them as I handed the papers back._

_The man nodded and then started to explain what he was offering "The agency we work for and run is called S.H.I.E.L.D, it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We work to protect those who can't protect themselves, innocent people, we protect them from threats and we stop people from becoming threats. If you joined us you would, after training, become an agent and get to go on missions to stop people like the mafia and terrorist from stirring up trouble. You may be young but we could use more young operatives for some of our missions and you'll be well taken care of. But your parents will have to sign over guardianship to one of our agents, they'll still be able to see you but it won't be often. What do you say?" he asked me._

_I thought about it, what did I have to lose "Okay, I'll join" I told them after a short pause._

_They looked a bit surprised at how fast I had decided "That's great, most people ask for longer to think about it" the guy said._

"_I just have two questions" I told them and when they nodded at me I continued "Who are you two and how did Mr Jones know to contact you?" I asked, I wanted to know the answer to both of these things._

"_I'm Director Nick Fury and this is Agent Maria Hill, my second in command" the man said, before gesturing to the woman. "In regards to the second question, Mr Jones used to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and like most of our ex-agents he reports to us about anyone who he thinks will make a promising agent. The reason why we came to check out the potential agent, which a lower ranked agent normally does, is because Mr Jones doesn't normally contact us. Also S.H.I.E.L.D has had it's eyes on you for a while, there's something that you seem to be hiding and I intend to get to the bottom of it" Director Fury told me._

_Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D has had it's eye on me for a while? Does that mean they know or suspect something about my powers? I put on a confused face "Why would you think I was hiding something?" I asked._

"_Everyone has their skeletons and you seem like you have a closet full of them" Director Fury replied._

"_You seem like the person to have several closets full, Director" I retorted, I knew I should have stayed quiet but I couldn't help it._

_He gave me a glare but I could see some amusement in his one eye "I like you already, but when you're a proper agent you can't mouth off to me like that again. Got it?" he asked, I nodded._

"_Sir, shouldn't we go get her stuff now?" Agent Hill asked as she glanced at her watch._

_He nodded "You're right Hill, we need to go. Miss West, if you'll follow us to the car we will head to your house and get everything sorted out"._

_I simply nodded, grabbed my bag, swinging it on my back as I stood up, and followed them out of the office and to the black car outside. We got in the car and I ended up sitting next to Agent Hill and opposite Director Fury._

_The car ride was silent, with the two super secret spies reading reports on their tablets as I stared out of the window. We soon reached my house and got out of the car, I went first up the path to my house, I opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home and I'm with guests" I called out, stopping my parents from shouting anything rude at me._

_They came out of the living room and looked at the guests with confused looks "Hello, I'm John West and this is my wife Sarah" my dad introduced as he shook their heads, my dad was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes, my mother had long black hair and bright green eyes, I had my dad's brown hair and my mothers eyes but mine were darker._

"_I'm Director Nick Fury and this is Agent Maria Hill" Fury introduced himself._

_My dad looked confused, and shot me a sharp stare, when Fury said 'Agent' "Agent?" my dad asked "Are you with the government or something?" he asked with a worried look on his face, he probably didn't want people to know that he was related to a 'freak'._

"_That's what we're here to talk about" Fury replied before he turned to me "Why don't you go upstairs and start packing, we'll take you to the base after this is all sorted out" I nodded and headed up the stairs, ignoring the looks my parents were shooting me._

_I packed all my clothes, which wasn't much, toiletries (including a toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo), any money I had saved from doing odd jobs for people, my laptop (which my parents let me keep, just so we could carry on the happy family façade), my one teddy bear and the pictures I had of my life before my powers. It all fit into one suitcase, I put my phone in my pocket and headed down the stairs. I was happy that I was finally leaving this place and I made sure to look sad, so that they don't find out what my family is really like._

_I left my suitcase by the door and made my way towards the living room, I stopped in the doorway and saw that my parents were signing away their guardianship over me. They had fake sad looks on their faces and my mum was clinging to my dad as she pretended to cry._

_My parents looked up after they had finished signing the papers and saw me in the doorway "Evie honey, you have to call us everyday and we'll visit you whenever we can" my mum told me before motioning for me to come over to them for a hug._

_I walked over to them and they pulled me into a hug, I stopped myself from stiffening, and flinching, and instead hugged them back. They pulled out of the hug "Take care Evie, we'll miss you" my mum told me._

"_We love you Evie, don't forget that" my dad told me, oh how I wish that was true._

_I nodded "I'll make sure to call, I'll miss you too" I told them, but I couldn't bring myself to say that I loved them it was too much of a lie._

_With that I was led out of the house, I grabbed my suitcase on the way out, and ushered back to the car, the man who was driving put my suitcase in the boot, and we drove off._

"_Where are we headed?" I questioned._

"_To our main base of operations, where you will take some tests to see if you are good enough to be put into the training program" Fury informed me._

"_What kind of tests?" I asked, worried._

"_Just the standard entry tests and a lie detector test" Hill informed me._

"_What do you mean a lie detector test?" I asked, a bit shocked and worried._

"_It's just to make sure you're not working for any enemy organisations, it's standard protocol" Hill explained, I nodded not saying anything else._

_We arrived at the base and I was ushered inside and shown to a room, it had a bed, a desk, a bathroom and a closet. I unpacked my suitcase before I was lead to a room with a metal chair and table, and a mirror wall I knew it was one of those two way mirrors._

_I sat down at the desk, as I was instructed and noticed that my chair was facing away from the mirror, and began to answer the questions on the papers in front of me. They were just like the tests we have in school, there was one for Maths, English and science. But there was also one that was general knowledge, one that tested IQ and the last one was a common sense one, one of the questions was about how to escape a room with only a shovel, a paper clip and a rock._

_After about three hours I had finished all the tests, some of them were long, and someone came into collect the papers._

_End Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

I was still sat in the room, it had been about half an hour since they had collected the test papers, I didn't know what I was meant to do now so I just sat with my head in my arms on the desk, waiting.

My head shot up when I heard the door open, if the room wasn't soundproof I would have heard them coming. Agent Hill walked into the room and two agents came in behind her, they were wheeling some weird looking chair in. They positioned the chair so that it was facing me and stood on either side of it.

I looked up at Agent Hill "If you would sit in the other chair, it's time for the lie detector test" she told me and I nodded, I sat in the other seat and she sat in the seat I had just vacated.

I started fidgeting as the Agents on either side of me started attaching wires to my fingers and forehead. Once they had attached all the wires they looked at Hill, who nodded at them, and left the room.

"This is our most advanced lie detector. There's no need to worry unless you're an enemy Agent. I'll be asking you simple questions and I want you to answer truthfully, we'll start with some control questions" Hill explained "What is your full name?"

"Evie Sarah West" I responded, still slightly on edge.

She nodded as she looked at the tablet in her hands "I can confirm that you were telling the truth" she told me and sent me a smile, probably trying to make me less nervous. "How old are you?"

"14" I responded.

"When's your birthday?"

"April 28th 1999"

"What's the date?"

"January 1th 2013" the questioning went on for a while and I answered them with relative ease, starting to feel less nervous, including the question about working for an enemy organisation.

Everything was going fine and we were nearing the end of the test "How close are you and your family?" Hill asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to clarify as my heart started beating faster.

"Would you say you were close?" she clarified.

"Yes, we are" I told her, trying to calm myself down.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Do you and your parents love each other?" she asked.

I thought about the time when I did love them and I realised I still loved that old version of them "Yes we do" I told her and I meant it, maybe we don't now but we used to.

She looked at the tablet for a while before she nodded and looked up "That's it for the questioning. An Agent will take you back to your room and we will come to get you once we have looked over your results" she told me before she helped me take off all the wires.

We left the room and an Agent was waiting to show me back to my room, once inside the room I closed the door and flopped onto the bed. I really hope they don't find out about my powers or my family life, and I hope that I pass the tests so I don't have to go back to my parents.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and I was lead to a meeting room, inside the room was Director Fury, Agent Hill and another man I hadn't met before, he had receding brown-grey hair and blue eyes.

I stepped into the room and they turned to me, the Agent who lead me here leaving, "Miss West, take a seat" Director Fury practically ordered. I nodded and sat down at the table, I was sitting on one side of the table and they were sitting on the other. "First off, I want to introduce you to Agent Phil Coulson" the other man smiled at me and I smiled back. "We've looked over your tests and have determined that you are a suitable candidate to be an agent. You will go through six months of training and if we are satisfied with your progress you will be assigned a mission. If you complete that mission to a high standard you will become an agent" Director Fury informed me.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down" I promised him.

"You better not, if you succeed you will become our youngest ever agent. Agent Hill will be your handler throughout your training and will continue to be your handler if you become an agent" he informed me and I nodded.

"Your training will start tomorrow with the other junior agents" Agent Coulson informed me. "You will improve your fitness, and will learn how to fight with and without weapons. You will also learn how to go undercover and how to go through interrogations, during the course of your training".

"If you have any problems or questions come find me and I'll help as much as I can. The other junior agents are older than you, they are between sixteen and eighteen but they have agreed to you training with them so there shouldn't be any problems with them." Hill informed me.

I nodded "I will work as hard as I can and prove that you have made the right decision" I told them honestly.

"One last thing before you're taken back to your room" Fury spoke "During the months you are training you won't be allowed contact with the outside world, that includes phone calls to your parents".

"I understand sir" I replied, trying not to show my relief about the fact that I didn't have to call my parents.

"Dismissed" I got up and walked out the door, an agent was waiting for me outside to lead me back to my room.

I hope you enjoy this story, feel free to give me ideas, review, follow or favourite

-Syrac :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two

I woke up, the next morning, to the sound of an alarm going off, I opened my eyes and looked at the digital clock that was on the bedside table. It read: 6:00, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, they must have set the alarm for me.

I walked to the closet, that was on the opposite side of the room, and opened it, inside were all of my clothes as well as some S.H.I.E.L.D issue clothes. I wonder who put my clothes in there? I looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D clothes and saw that there was a sticky note on them, it said '_Wear these for training"_ so I pulled out a shirt, a pair of jogging bottoms and a pair of trainers and put them on.

I was about to head to the door when there was a knock on it, I opened the door to see an Agent standing there. "I'm Agent Smith and I'm here to take you to the mess hall" I nodded and followed him. We ate breakfast at the same table, he seemed like a nice guy, before he took me to the training room. It was a big hall like room that had every kind of training station imaginable. I noticed that Agent Hill and five teenagers were standing in the middle of the room.

I turned to John, Agent Smith said I could call him that, and smiled at him "Thank you for everything John".

He gave me a smile in return "You're welcome kiddo".

I then joined Agent Hill and the other teenagers. "Good Morning Agent Hill" I greeted her politely.

She nodded and smiled "Good Morning Ms West" the others looked a bit shocked that she had smiled, she must not do that often, "I would like you to meet the other Junior Agents" she started introducing them "This is Jack Williams, he's eighteen and the oldest one here" she gestured to the guy with short brown hair and dark, cruel looking, brown eyes. "Lucy Davis and Max Johnson are seventeen" she gestured to the girl with long black hair and brown eyes and the boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Then we have Joe Martin and Sarah Martin, they are both sixteen" they were obviously twins, the boy has short black hair and green eyes, the girl had long black hair and bright green eyes, she reminded me of my mother so I tried not to look at her.

"Juniors, this is Evie West, she's thirteen and is the new addition" Hill finished the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you guys" I told them and they all gave unhappy hellos in response.

I turned my attention back to Hill who was about to speak "Today everyone will have a go in the simulator room, you aren't allowed to talk about your turn until everyone has gone. While you wait for your turn to go into the simulator room you will be training as normal. Mr Williams you will be going first, we will be going in age order" Hill informed us before leading Jack from the room.

Everyone went to a different station as I heard someone enter the room, it was John. He walked towards me "I'm the instructor who oversees the junior Agent's training. During these training sessions you have to call me Agent Smith, got that kiddo?" he asked and I nodded. "Now what station would you like to start with?"

I looked around "How about archery and knife throwing?"

He nodded "Good choice" we walked over to the station and he showed me how to throw a knife. I threw the first one and it hit the edge of bulls eye, I was shocked and I looked up at John. He gave me a small smile "You've got some natural skill kid, but you need to tighten your stance a bit" I nodded and followed his instructions.

This time when I threw it I hit dead center of the target, I keep practicing with that for about an hour, I noticed that Jack had come back and Lucy had gone in that time. After that John showed me how to use a bow, I wasn't as good with that but I could work on it. I spent another hour on that and by the time it was up I could hit the bulls eyes easily. Then John started to show me how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and we spend an hour and a half on that. I rested for a bit, and was about to head to continue sparring with John, when I was taken to the simulation room.

I entered the room and saw that it was massive, it was just a big empty room, I looked around and saw that there was a window higher up on one of the walls and I realised that it must be an observation room.

I stood in the middle of the room and an agent came in and handed me a pen, I was confused but put it in my back pocket anyway, the agent then tied my hands behind my back and my feet to a chair that had suddenly appeared, that was after I had struggled and someone from the observation room told me that I needed to be tied to the chair. The room changed around me and I was sitting in a small interrogation room with my hands stilled tied.

The door opened and two men entered the room, they sat in the two seats opposite me leaving only a table between us. I struggled with the ropes on my hand and I managed to get them loose, without the men noticing.

"Tell us everything you know about S.H.I.E.L.D and we'll let you go" the first man said, he had short grey hair and grey eyes.

"Okay" I told them, I wasn't actually going to.

"Just like that?" asked the second man in surprise, he had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Just like that, I never liked them anyway" I told him and I could tell that the people watching were a bit confused. "What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Who is the leader of the organisation?" the first man asked.

"I would have thought you would know that" I told him with a raised eyebrow "the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D is the Director" I purposefully let off his last name.

"What is the Director's name?" man one asked, looking a bit annoyed.

I put on a pensive face "It's Director...I know this...it begins with s I think, or was it p. No, I got it! Director Surprise" I put on a fake proud smile.

"Director Surprise?" man two asked, not believing me.

I nodded "Yeah I had the same reaction, I guess everyone is _surprised _when they find out" I put emphasis on the word surprised to show that it was a pun. The men didn't look amused, while I was talking I had grabbed the pen that I put in my backpocket and cut the rope with the pen. The men sighed, obviously annoyed "Let's try something else" man one started "Do you know any of their secret projects?" he asked. I nodded but didn't say anything "Can you tell us?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"I'll tell you but I won't tell him, so you'll have to come closer" I told him, he rolled his eyes but leaned forward "Closer" I told him and once his hand was close enough I striked. I whipped my hand from behind my back and stabbed him in the hand with my pen in one movement. I then quickly stood up and punched the second guy in the face, I pulled up the chair so that the rope slipped off and hit him in the head with it and kicked him where it hurt. I did the same with the first man and took my pen back along with his keys, before I opened the door and locked it behind me.

I was now in a long hallway with grey walls, I slowly walked down the hall not sure what to do. I looked into the window of a few doors and stopped when I saw a room full of weapons, I unlocked the door and grabbed all the knives I could, a bow and a quiver of arrows. I didn't touch a gun as I hadn't learnt how to fire one yet and I didn't want to take any chances of accidentally shooting myself.

I locked the door behind me, so I didn't arise suspicion, and continued out the hall, hoping to find an exit soon, I made sure to avoid the cameras. I didn't pass anyone, which I found strange, and I was soon at the exit, I unlocked the door and braced myself. I opened it and saw that there were two guards by the door, and now they were staring at me, great.

I got out my knives and hit them in the legs, before kicking the weapons out of their hands and leaving them. They were unable to get up and chase me so I ran towards the tree line.

As soon as I reached the tree line I quickly climbed the nearest tree, using two of the arrows to dig into the tree, and started jumping from tree to tree, the trees were luckily close together. After jumping to ten different trees I stopped and climbed down, I looked around and there didn't appear to be any trouble so I was unsure why I was still in the simulation. There was a growl behind me and I cursed myself for speaking too soon.

I slowly turned around to see a Lion getting ready to pounce on me, seriously a Lion?! I readied an arrow and prepared for when it pounced, I let go of the arrow just as it leap into the air and it was dead before it reached me, I managed to move out of the way of the falling body before it hit me.

I looked around again and saw that the room was turning back, I guess it was done then. I wonder how well I did, I don't think I took that long to do it but I have no way of knowing.

I was stood in the middle of the room, unsure if I'm supposed to leave yet or not. An Agent entered the room and lead me back to the training center where everyone else was. I walked towards the archery station, picked up a bow, and started to practice with it again.

About twenty minutes later I heard footsteps and looked up just in time to see Agent Hill and Director Fury walk through the door. I put the bow down and followed everyone to the middle of the room, we waited in a line, I guess they had finished processing how well we did.

"We watched, and analysed, each of your sessions in the simulator room and we worked out who was the best and who was the worst" Fury told us. "The person who did the worst was" he stared at all of us, making us fidget "Max". The person in question looked down in defeat.

"You took the longest and attracted the attention of the most guards" Hill informed him.

"Now, the person who did the best was" Fury looked at all of us and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the guy named Jack straighten up, he seemed to think that he had done the best. "Evie".

The other junior agents stared at me in shock, and in some cases hardly concealed hatred, Hill smiled at me "You managed to get away in the shortest amount of time and only got the attention of four guards. You also managed to kill the lion in the quickest and most effective way" she informed me, I nodded while hiding the shock that I felt.

"Now all of you get back to your training" Fury ordered and we all went to one of the stations.

I heard someone walking towards me and turned around to see that it was Hill "At the end of each day you will be taken to my office where we will discuss your progress, all of the other junior agents report to their handlers at the same time" she informed me "Do you understand?" she asked, I nodded in reply and she walked away. Hill seemed like a stern woman that you needed time to get to know before she would be more than polite to you.

After that I went back to learning hand-to-hand combat with John, an hour later we all braked for lunch and started sparring against each other. I didn't do so well in this as I hadn't had as much training as the others and the fact that they now seemed to have a grudge against me didn't help. After that we finished training for the day and I went back to my room to have a shower and change out of my training clothes. I then ate with John, again, and a few of his agent buddies that seemed nice, after that John lead me to Hill's office and bid me goodnight.

I knocked on the door of the room and waited until I heard Hill yell for me to come in. I entered the room to find that Hill was sitting behind her desk, that was in the middle of the room. Against the walls were various a bunch of filing cabinets, that I guess were filled to the brim and there was also a couch against one of the walls.

In front of her desk there were two chairs and she motioned for me to sit in one of them. I sat in the one on the right and fidgeted a bit, wondering what would happen during our meetings.

Hill finished off a piece of paperwork before looking up at me, she smiled at me and my nerves eased a bit. "I'm pleased so far with your progress, if you keep up the good work I can see you becoming one of our best agents" she informed me.

"Thank you, I promise to keep working hard" I responded, flattered.

She nodded "I'll hold you to that" she then got up and put the file she was working on into one of the filing cabinets. "How do you think you're settling in so far?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Well I'm getting along with a few of the agents and I'm learning a lot in the training sessions, but I don't think any of the Junior agents like me yet" I told her truthfully.

"They probably feel threatened by your presence" she told me.

"Why would they feel threatened of me? I'm younger than all of them" I asked confused "and they didn't like me in the beginning".

"In the beginning they probably thought you would be a waste of the time and be inferior to them. But then after the test they feel threatened because you did better than them, that will probably make them resent you a bit as well" she informed me. Great, I thought as I looked down, now I have even more people that hate me. "They should get over it" I looked up at Hill's words "you mainly bruised their pride. It's a good thing you came, a lot of them were getting too cocky and that isn't a good thing to have when you're out in the field".

I nodded "So you really think they'll come around?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded "It may take a while but they'll have to come around as we will be testing team work near the end of the six months"

"I hope so, it'll be good to have some friends for once" I told her.

She gave me a sympathetic smile "I wasn't good at making friends either when I was your age. But you seem to be making friends with some of the agents".

I nodded "Joh-Agent Smith and his friends have been really nice".

"That's good to hear, but remember you aren't just here to make friends" she gave me a stern look and I nodded in response "Even though I say that I am here to be your friend, so if you need anything or just need someone to talk to I am here for you" she told me sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you" I responded, meaning what I said.

"If that's all then you better be off, you will need a good night's sleep to be able to work your hardest" she smiled at me before going back to the rest of the paperwork on her desk.

I got up and left the room, I headed back to my room and got changed into my pajamas. I lay in bed that night and smiled at the ceiling as I realised that I was right to take this opportunity, it seemed like it was going to work out in my favour, I fell asleep with that smile on my face.

It had been a month since I had first joined the Junior Agent program, the others still didn't like me that much but they had stopped glaring at me and now spoke civilly to me. My fitness and speed had increased, along with my aim and sparring skills, Hill was still pleased with my progress. I had begun to look forward to our meetings, they now occurred once a week as Hill was getting busier, I would like to think that we had become closer. We talked more and Hill was becoming friendlier with each meeting, I was also opening up more. I also started having a meeting with Agent Coulson once a week as he was helping Hill with her handler responsibilities, he also seemed really nice and I have learnt that he was the handler of the two of the best agents, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Today we were stopped during our training and told about another test that was to occur, I guess they had monthly tests to see how we were doing. This time they went from the youngest to the oldest so I was first.

I entered the same room that they had used for the first test and waited for instructions. "Pick your weapon and use it to protect yourself against your enemies" a voice commanded.

I looked around for the weapons and saw a table with a lot of different weapons on. I grabbed the throwing knifes and stored them in different places in my training outfit, they had given us all outfits that had a lot of pockets and places to put weapons.

Once I was done the table disappeared and I stood alone in the big room, I waited for the test to begin. I heard a noise behind me and spun around, seeing a man with a gun. I threw one of my knives at him and knocked the gun out of his hand before throwing another one where his heart is, he fell to the floor and I retrieved the knives, the gun disappeared before I could get it.

The people started appearing quickly and I often had to take down two at a time, I was starting to tire when the simulation came to an end, I was glad when it ended because I only had two knives left on me and I hadn't had a chance to pick up any more of the ones I had thrown.

An agent lead me back to the training room where I schooled my expression so that I didn't give anything away. I had a ten minute break before I went back to training, I was sparring again with John.

After everyone one had been tested Hill and Fury entered and told us how everyone did. This time Joe did the worst and I did the best, again, and the other Junior agents glared at me, again. I decided to ignore them and go back to training, I had to make sure I passed these months of training, I had to be an agent, I couldn't go back to my parents.

Sorry for the long wait, because of the wait I made this chapter longer.

Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, it's much appreciated. I have a lot of this story planned out, including a squeal, and I've written out quite a bit of it as well, so I should be able to update more regularly. Especially after my January exams are over.

-Syrac :)


End file.
